Shalelu Andosana
' ' Shalelu Andosana Elven Ranger native to the Hinterlands surrounding Sandpoint History By nature fiercely independent, Shalelu has nonetheless been a friend to the town of Sandpoint ever since she arrived in the region almost ten years ago. She and Ameiko founded a close kinship during the time they adventured together and have continued the relationship ever since. Shalelu's primary task as self-appointed warden of the Lost Coast has been to keep watch on the various goblin tribes in the region and, when necessary, cull their number. Both Sandpoint and the settlements in the surrounding area rely on her for news as well as protection and she is welcomed by any and all civilized folk who make their home in the region. Campaign Shalelu arrived in Sandpoint several days after the goblin raid and reported similar occurances up and down the Lost Coast. Before departing the town the next morning, she expressed her intention to travel to Thistletop and check on the goblins who made the fortress ruins their home. When the PC's made camp not far from Thistletop, Shalelu came upon them and was brought up to date on what had happened in the town, including the horror or the glassworks, Tsuto's involvement and the threat currently facing Sandpoint. In return she was able to advise the group regarding the reconnoiter she had made of the area around Thistletop, and offered to join them in its infiltration. She was seriously wounded in the goblin warrens by Gogmurt and his firepelt animal companion, but was fully healed thanks to the use of Desna's Grace. After camping out within the warrens, keeping Thistletop in sight, Shalelu discovered on her guard duty the trap that the goblins had laid on the bridge. Securing it, she crossed with the PC's the following day, picking off the goblins in their watch towers with impressive accuracy. She continued to aid them in their battle against Chief Ripnugget in his hall and in their first foray into the depths of Thistletop before they retreated. She was the one who captured Orik, the human mercenary, as he tried to slip from the goblin stronghold and upon learning that Bruthazmus was a member of Nualia's cohort pressed for their return below in the hopes of finally killing the fiend. During the battle Bruthazmus and she (along with Orik) were affected by one of Nualia's Yeth Hounds and its terrifying bay. By the time the effect wore off, the two were in Thistletop's upper level - a game of cat and mouse ensued with Bruthazmus getting the better of the elf, escaping across the bridge and cutting it to deter pursuit. After Nualia's defeat, Shalelu informed the group that she would not be returning to Sandpoint with them, but rather would pursue the hobgoblin before his trail grew cold. Before she left, she gave Ezra a kiss on the cheek and asked that he tell Ameiko that she was alright. Later, after the snows began to fall, the PC's were contacted by the Druid Gaius who's eagle companion had spotted Shalelu as a captive of a band of Hobgoblins, presumably including Bruthazmus. The PC's mounted a rescue expedition and stormed the stronghold where she was kept, slaying all within. They discovered that she had been bound to a post and used for target practice by Bruthazmus who had the band's Shaman heal her periodically, sometimes with the arrows still embedded in her. Even after the PC's rescued her, it took several days for her to recover from her ordeal, and she has decided to remain at Thistletop in care of the Druids for now. Known Class Levels and Abilities Elven 4th level Ranger (Standard) Favored Enemy: Goblins, Favored Terrain: Forest, Combat Style: Archery Category:Sandpoint